battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-26778822-20150923231936/@comment-26778822-20150926211705
OOC: OHA-98 has basic stealth. Meaning it would appear intermittently on radar, and it would probably be written off as glitches or some such thing. It also flew very low, nap of the earth entry. Also minimizing any detection. IC: The team enters the large shipyard, being sent there to sink the Tirpitz as retaliation for the sinking of the WSS Emperor near the Panama Canal. They witness the Tirpitz, a gigantic 570m long battleship. Then they notice the ship is beginning to cast off. Workmen are going out of the dry dock, and chains are being loosened. Brassel: They're making preparations to let it out of the dry dock. We need to wire as many charges as we can on it. Try and get past those guards, it shouldn't be hard. They're the typical PANZER grunt. A female member of the group, disguised as a worker, approaches the soldiers and starts flirting with them, allowing the rest of the team to pass. They go inside the ship's citadel, placing charges in the turbine room. They also place charges on the turrets of its 46cm guns. Their mission close to being finished, they begin leaving...and are promptly confronted by two SF troopers pointing guns at them, one of them dragging along the bloody, beaten female member who had been flirting with them. Brassel(German): Look, I'm a peaceful, tax-paying man of the people. Guard: Shut up! We know you're a terrorist! You placed bombs all over the ship! Brassel: Please... Brassel sprints at them, pulls out his sharpened combat knife, and stabs the first, and disembowels the other. "Bloody mess, all over my clothes...You, carry her. We can't leave her behind..." Gunfire rings out. One of the men drop dead lifeless. A person speaks out via a megaphone: "Enough! You will no longer antagonize the law! Your rebellion is at an end, workers!" The voice belongs to the Foreman of the Drydock. The ship jolts, and starts heading towards the water, with the team on board. "Damn it! Stop it! They're still onboard"the Foreman yells. It is not effective. The ship activates it's engines and begins heading towards the other side of the canal. Brassel: Get one of the life rafts! They successfully acquire a 6 person raft, and row to a safe distance. The Tirpitz Bridge William Rachel sits on his chair in the bridge, looking slightly worried due to a possible terrorist attack. He pulls out his asthma inhaler, and breathes in. Captain: "Sir, we are almost reaching open sea." Rachel: "Very good.(Stands up, still holding his inhaler)As you know, once we go out to sea, we sail towards Greater Germany, were we shall see what awaits-" The ship shakes, as a gigantic explosion occurs right before the bridge. The glass of the windows break into pieces flying all around the inside of the bridge, coupled with deadly shrapnel. A second explosion rocks the ship. A now wounded, bleeding Rachel stands up again. "(Cursing)! Where's my inhaler! I need it with me! Bloody terrorists!" He yells at the groaning men inside the bridge. He notices a piece of shrapnel has penetrated his leg and nicked an artery. He goes to the first aid kit, takes out a large band of gauze, and begins tying it around his leg, feeling more dizzy and faint by the second. He finally ties it up, stopping the bleeding, but he blacks out. The captain walks over to Rachel, thinking he is dead, but he finds out he isn't as he has a faint pulse. He realizes the ship is sinking and now only going at 12 knots. He must beach it or it will sink. He sails it to the nearest beach, and sails into it, effectively saving the ship. A helicopter comes, and takes Rachel to a military hospital were he will be staying in maximum secrecy. Once he wakes up, he will want to speak to Strasse immediately. The team sails out on the raft until they are right at the edge of PANZER territory, were a 679 class submarine rescues them.